¡18 Dias para Declararse!
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Un Fanfic de 18 capítulos - Dan y Runo han sido amigos desde casi toda su vida, pero como toda amistad, puede que se eterna pero eso no significa que siempre estarán juntos ¿podrán dejar el orgullo y admitir lo que "guardan"?


**Aclaraciones:**

-Esto ocurre en la temporada de: "_**Mechtanium**_" pero con algo de UA, pues los peleadores están asistiendo en la escuela y los personajes que más salen son los peleadores originales.

-Dan pertenece al Equipo de futbol Soccer y Shun a ninguno. Pues su entrenamiento Ninja lo mantenía en forma y no le era necesario hacer deportes. Siempre y cuando hiciera un examen físico que valía toda la calificación del semestre.

-Al estar basada en esa temporada: Los Chicos usan su ropa de "Mechtanium", especialmente porque se me hace que en esa temporada Dan viste sumamente guapo */*. Mientras que Runo usa un típico uniforme escolar de Anime Japonés, es decir: Colores claros, calcetas hasta la rodilla, falda corta y uniforme pegado.

**Día 1.- Subordinado**

No había quien lo pudiera negar, después de todo no era necesario hablar con él para saber que ese día estaba de un humor que ni su madre le hablaría. Pues a simple vista se veía que estaba sumamente enojado ¿Razón? Solo Daniel Kuso, Runo Misaki y un estúpido Novato lo sabía.

Mientras Daniel jugaba en la cancha: Sentada en las gradas Runo solo lo miraba curiosa, por un lado quería hablar con él por lo que le "_había pasado_", por otro: No quería terminar peleándose con él. Desde que se volvieron a ver cuándo reemplazo a Mira casi no se peleaban y daba más tiempo a forjar mejor su amistad. No es que ya no lo vea con los mismos ojos de cuando eran más jóvenes. Es solo que ahora era más madura y sabía que peleándose como un par de casados siendo simples amigos jamás podría pasar nada y si llegase a pasar no duraría.

Shun, que acababa de terminar las clases paso de casualidad por el lugar. A kilómetros se notaba el mal humor de este. Logro divisar a su peli-azul amiga en las gradas. Hace semanas que se les había hecho costumbre esperarse al final de las clases e ir a comer (Propuesta de Dan y cortesía de Runo) o ir a comprar despensa o comida (Propuesta de Runo y ejercicio [Sin contar vaciamiento de cartera y trato de mula] para Dan). Sonrió ligeramente mientras se encamino a la posición de Runo.

_ **¿Sabes que le pasa a Dan? **_ Runo voltio sorprendida, sin duda su amigo era un ninja _ **A simple vista se nota que no está enojado por una pelea contigo **_ Tomo asiento a su lado.

_ **Antes de llegar a la escuela fue retado. Peleo con todo pero fue derrotado, no con facilidad pero ya sabes cómo es Dan **_ Shun la miraba confundida _ **Fue un novato quien lo derroto **_ Ahora entendió todo.

_ **El novato no solo lo destrozo en combate, sino que también destrozo su orgullo, típico de Dan **_ Sin duda su amigo jamás cambiaria. Solo había tres cosas que podían como loco a Dan: Que se metieran entre él y su comida: Que lo derrotaran en combate y que Runo Misaki este en peligro.

_ **¿Y cómo sabes si en realidad no estábamos peleados? **_ Quizás solo lo dijo sin una razón real, pero aun así tenía que preguntar. La duda la carcomía.

_ **Fácil, si ese hubiera sido el caso no lo hubieras esperado, al menos no en público **_ Runo soltó una risita avergonzada ¿Desde cuándo era tan obvia? _ **Debo irme, mi abuelo me espera; tengo entrenamiento, pero luego seguimos hablando **_ Se levantó y alejo un par de pasos antes de voltear nuevamente _ **¿Cómo quiera te quedaras? Por lo ocurrido seguro que Dan se quedara entrenando hasta tarde** _

_ **Tal vez **_ Runo se puso de pie y agrego _ **Pero es por eso que quiero acompañarle, no quiero que se vuelva a exceder** _ Le dedico una gran sonrisa. Shun asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

Mientras que en el campo, uno de los porteros se quejaba del dolor en las muñecas, había detenido el casi Gol de Kuso, pero eso no evito que se lastimara las muñecas ¡Dan sí que tenía patadas mortales! Quizás se equivocó, el entrenador del equipo de Karate seguro lo amaría. Pero Dan estaba legado a eso. Pues su mirada, aparentemente sin emoción, se enfocaba en las gradas, para ser exactos, justo en donde estaban Runo y Shun sonriendo.

El entrenamiento pronto termino y los jugadores pronto empezaron a dirigirse a las duchas. Runo aprovecho para bajar y acercarse a Dan.

_ **Déjame adivinar "Ahhh tengo hambre" **_ Dijo runo a unos pasos de llegar con Dan.

_ **Ya me conoces, por cierto mis padres saldrán y ya me gaste mi mesada… **_ La Oji-Azul no necesito más para entender lo que decía su amigo.

_ "_**…Así que no tengo para comprar comida rápida ¿Me invitarías la cena?**_**" ¿Es eso no? **_ Dan solo le sonrió _** La estufa de mi casa está mañana por lo cual la cocina no está disponible y la del café en horas de trabajo no es una opción. Si quieres compramos algo de camino a casa y hago la cena para ambos, yo igual me muero de hambre y si voy al café seguro papá me pondrá a trabajar **_ Dan asintió complacido.

_ **Pero antes iré al gimnasio un rato, no sé si quieres esperarme** _ Runo lo miro con desaprobación.

_ **Acabas de tener entrenamiento de Fut y… ¿Quieres más? ¡Excederte no es bueno!** **¡¿Acaso quieres lastimarte?! **_ Lo último que quería era ver a Dan lastimado y menos por su propia terquedad.

_ **¡Solo será unos minutos! Aún tengo energías para más ¡Solo unos minutitos! ¡Vamos Runo!** _ Casi le rogaba a su amiga de infancia a la cual a veces, sin que se diera cuenta, trataba como esposa.

_ **Bien ¡Pero te acompañare! Y cuando crea que es suficiente nos vamos ¿Bien? **_ Siempre se tenía que salir con la suya si no Dan no era feliz ¿Verdad?

_ **Espérame unos 10 minutos, me daré una ducha rápido y enseguida nos vamos** _ Rápidamente entro a las duchas. Runo se encamino a unos metros al lado de la puerta y se quitó la mochila sentándose en el césped dejando su mochila a su lado.

**~7 minutos después~**

Como Dan había dicho, se dio una ducha rápido; ahora se estaba vistiendo. No quería tardar mucho en llegar al Gim y después hacer esperar aún más a su pobre y hambriento estómago.

_ **Oye Kuso, no sabía que conocías a Misaki** _ Chico#4 le comento a Dan. Ya conocía a la chica, eran compañeros de Química.

_ **Es mi amiga de la infancia** _ Chico#2 que venía entrando a los vestidores vistiendo solo una toalla (Obviamente venia saliendo de las regaderas) Le pregunto: "¿Y Kazami?" _ **Él es el amigo** _

_ **Un amigo y una amiga de infancia, cool **_ Chico#4 ya se había terminado de vestir _ **¿Y es verdad que ese es su color natural de ojos y cabello? **_ Dan asintió _ **Es un color inusual para un japonés **_

_ **Su madre es japonesa de cabello negro un tanto azulado mientras que su padre es un güero extranjero** _ Se terminó de acomodar la chaqueta y tomo su mochila _ **Nos vemos chicos** _ Salió de los vestidores y se dirigió nuevamente al campo.

**~En la cancha~**

Runo ya no se encontraba sentada, ahora estaba de pie con la mochila sobre uno de sus hombros mientras mensajeaba con Julie. Se había cansado de estar sentada y aburrido de estar esperando, al menos así se le pasaría más rápido el tiempo.

_ **¡Ya está Runo! ¡Hora de irnos! **_ Runo se acercó a su amigo y ambos se encaminaron a su primer destino, mientras caminaban la peli-azul le envió un último MSJ a Julie.

_ **Si sabes que pudimos ir a comprar, luego te hubiera dejado en mi casa, me hubiera ido al gimnasio y después me hubieras enviado un mensaje ¿No? Digo, no es como si fuera a rechazar la comida o algo así** _ Esa pregunta si que la había tomado por sorpresa ¡Rayos! Nunca usa sus neuronas y el día en que decide estrenarlas la mete en esos problemas.

_ ** Es solos que… **_ No le iba a decir que era para asegurarse que no se lastimara ¡Eso jamás! Nunca le daría ese placer al tonto _ **…nunca has… ¡Visto a los que van ahí! **_ Dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente _ **¡Van puros chicos guapos! Quizás y me encuentre con mi destinado **_ Se dijo mil y un insultos mentalmente ¿"_…Chicos guapos_"? ¿"_…mi Destinado_"? ¿Desde cuándo era tan afeminada e ilusa como Julie? Obviamente Dan no le crearía nada, era tanto no estúpido.

_… _ Dan no dijo nada solo adelanto el paso. Runo se sorprendió pero rápidamente le alcanzo el paso.

Miro a su alrededor, si su memoria no le fallaba ese camino solo daba a cuatro direcciones: El metro, la jefatura, el centro comercial y… ¿Pero no iban a ir al…?

_ **Dan ¿No íbamos al Gim? ¿Por qué vamos en dirección al mercado? **_ No tuvo una respuesta inmediata como esperaba, cuando iba a volver a preguntar Dan se detuvo y sin voltear a verla le contesto.

_ **Estuve pensando, creo que tienes razón; ya tuve demasiado de ejercicio por un día. Mejor vallamos a solo a comprar algo y luego nos vamos a casa** _ Una vez que termino continuo caminando aun sin voltear la mirada hacia Runo.

Runo solo lo veía caminar. Dan había cambiado muy rápido de parecer ¿Acaso fue por lo que dijo? ¿Dan realmente estaba…? Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas quizás su relación con Dan no era como ella creía, quizás sí podrían ser, algún día ser, lo que ella querían.

_ **¡Oe Runo! ¡Vamos! **_ Dan al fin había podido voltear y se encuentra con la chica a casi media cuadra detrás de él. Pero solo necesito llamarla para que la chica corriera a su lado y le dedicara una tierna sonrisa provocándole una cara de desconcierto pero con un ligero sonrojo en una de las mejillas del chico. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por los peatones.

**/Días faltantes: 17/**


End file.
